You're a Girl
by Rannada Youichi
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Namun apa jadinya jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi perempuan?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU're GIRL?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Sasuke**

**by : Rannada Youichi**

**Summary: **Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Namun apa jadinya jika ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?

**YOU're GIRL?**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi masih menunggu di kantor Hokage. Tsunade, Hokage ke 5 itu hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya ketika melihat tim 7 sepertinya benar-benar gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka tunggu?

"Tok-tok-tok,"

Tim 7 tampak tegang. Sepertinya orang yang telah mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Masuk," perintah Tsunade.

5 orang anbu mengiringi seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di depan mereka. Walaupun menggunakan topeng, namun Naruto yakin bahwa pandangan mereka terarah pada si pemuda itu.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke telah melewati masa hukumannya. Saat ini dia telah bebas," lapor salah satu anbu.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa kembali," ucapnya kemudian.

SRET

Para anbu telah pergi, meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan datar, menghiraukan tatapan beberapa pasang mata di sampingnya.

GREP

Naruto berlari menerjang dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dalam dirinya pada sosok yang terlihat begitu dingin. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata berwarna biru langitnya, pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar bahagia.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau kembali," bisik Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke, kemudian mereka ikut memeluk Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Bahkan, Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas pelukan mereka. Namun, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka akan terlihat senyum dari bibir Sasuke. Karena mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa dirinya saat itu memang benar-benar bahagia.

"Uchiha," panggil Tsunade.

Tim 7 melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Tsunade, menunggu apa yang akan Tsunade katakan pada Sasuke.

"Selamat kau telah bebas. Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Pada awalnya, para tetua Konoha memberikan hukuman mati padamu. Namun, dengan keterlibatanmu mengalahkan Madara, kau hanya mendapatkan hukuman 2 tahun di penjara. Para anbu masih mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat mencurigakan, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu," jelas sang Hokage ke 5 sambil menyerahkan sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ikat kepala di tangan Tsunade. Tak tahu harus menerima atau tidak ikat kepala itu. Apa benar ia masih diakui sebagai ninja Konoha?

"Terimalah, kau masih menjadi ninja Konoha,"

Sasuke akhirnya menerimanya. Menggenggam ikat kepala itu. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati Konoha, berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan Itachi.

* * *

Entah memang penglihatannya yang semakin buruk atau apa, tetapi Naruto merasa Sasuke terlihat ehm-cantik. Ya- kulitnya yang putih, rambut yang terlihat halus walaupun selama 2 tahun tak terawat, dan mata onyx-nya yang besar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti boneka. Tubuh Sasuke yang mengurus pun membuatnya terlihat lebih ramping dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto yakin bahwa ia harus memeriksakan matanya. Dan satu pemikiran gila yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh, ia merasa Sasuke bahkan lebih cantik dari Sakura.

PLETAK

"Ouch!" Naruto mengaduh ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dipukul sesuatu.

"Dobe, kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke protes. Ia memang menyadari bahwa Naruto sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Melihatmu? Siapa yang melihatmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, dasar teme!" Naruto membela diri.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Mungkin karena Sasuke terlihat sangat cantik,"

Hah?

Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?

Naruto melihat sekeliling, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura. Dan seharusnya mereka sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Ya-makhluk ceplas-ceplos yang tanpa ragu mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa memikirkan dampaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

Sasuke terlihat geram. Makhluk sok polos yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini mengatai bahwa dia cantik?

"Memang sih, Sasuke memang terlihat cantik,"

Sasuke menoleh, mencari asal suara yang menyakitkan baginya. Ia benci dikatai cantik!

"Sepertinya kau mulai tua, Kakashi," ejek Sasuke.

"Ya, aku memang sudah tua dan aku belum mempunyai istri. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku, Sasuke?" tawar Kakashi serius.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ini salah. Ia mungkin terdampar di planet lain dan penghuni planet itu membuat semacam ilusi yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa saat ini ia sedang di Konoha dan makan mie ramen bersama tim 7 sebagai sambutan atas kepulangannya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi sensei. Kasihan Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Sakura terlihat prihatin dengan wajah Sasuke yang semakin memucat.

Kakashi mengangguk dengan sedikit menahan tawa. Baru kali ini ia bisa mempermainkan seorang Uchiha.

Dan setelah itu tim 7 menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan mie ramen sebanyak-banyaknya, sesekali Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang tak penting membuat Sasuke ingin menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan kursi. Lelaki berambut kuning di sampingnya ini benar-benar cerewet.

Akhirnya malam tiba. Sakura dan Kakashi sudah pulang sedangkan Sai baru saja diajak kencan oleh pacarnya, Kiba. Sehingga di kedai ramen hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri, beranjak pulang. Hingga ia merasakan tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto ikut berdiri, berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Wow, ia baru tahu bahwa ia lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke.

"Teme, kau kan tahu rumahmu pasti sangat kotor. Lebih baik kau tinggal di samping kamarku saja!" ajak Naruto.

"Ck, aku tak mau, dobe. Pasti kau akan berisik!"

"Tidak! Ayolah teme, demi sahabatmu ini," pinta Naruto memelas.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Memang ia yakin pasti rumahnya saat ini benar-benar kotor dan ia tak mau menghabiskan malam ini untuk membersihkan rumah.

"Baiklah,"

Dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu senang.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Teme.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tidurkah? Mungkin iya.

Aku yakin dia lelah. Apalagi ia harus dikurung di penjara bawah tanah selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Namun, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatnya terus berkhianat pada Konoha.

Sasuke.

Apa benar aku menyukainya? Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tahu apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Setiap aku bersamanya, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat dan ada perasaaan aneh yang menggelitik di perutku. Aku yakin aku menyukai-eh maksudku aku mencintainya. Dan aku berharap, dia juga mencintaiku.

**End Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke masih mengamati kertas gulungan di tangannya. Bukan kertas gulungan biasa, namun kertas gulungan yang ia pegang adalah milik Orochimaru. Selama ini, ia sembunyikan kertas gulungan itu di dalam kantung jubahnya dan suatu keberuntungan ketika tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Apakah itu artinya anbu Konoha terlalu teledor? Tidak! Kertas gulungan yang Sasuke pegang memang mempunyai keistimewaan, hanya bisa terlihat ketika bulan purnama. Dan untuk hari-hari biasa, kertas gulungan itu kasat mata. Hanya sharingan yang bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke masih ragu untuk membuka kertas gulungan itu atau tidak. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa isi kertas gulungan itu. Ia mencurinya dari Orochimaru karena keingintahuannya mengapa Orochimaru sering membawa kertas gulungan itu. Dan saat inilah, waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Perlahan ia membuka kertas gulungan itu. Dan akhirnya-

WUUSH

Asap ungu mengepul dari kertas gulungan itu hingga menyelimuti Sasuke. Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha menghilangkan asap ungu itu. Namun, asap ungu itu malah semakin banyak.

BRUK  
Akhirnya Sasuke pingsan.

**Esok paginya.**

Sasuke merasakan cahaya matahari mengenai matanya membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh, kenapa aku bisa tidur di lantai?" gumamnya setengah tak sadar.

Ia beranjak berdiri. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ia lebih pendek daripada biasanya. Namun, ia buang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin kan manusia memendek?

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk mengambil baju yang semalam sudah ia letakkan di dalam lemari dan beranjak mandi. Namun-

DEG  
Sasuke menghadap ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mengamati baik-baik cermin di samping lemari. Bayangan cermin di hadapannya bukanlah dirinya, namun sesosok perempuan ia akui adalah perempuan paling cantik yang ia temui. Wajah putih agak pucat, rambut raven yang memang agak berantakan, bibir tipis, dan mata onyx besar yang membuat perempuan itu terlihat imut.

Tunggu.

'Kenapa memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama denganku?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya. Sepertinya ia sudah merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres pada dirinya.

Mata onyx nya menatap dirinya sendiri. Menahan nafasnya ketika melihat kakinya yang begitu jenjang dan putih, dan oh- ada yang salah dengan dadanya?

'Glek,'

Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap horor cermin di depannya. Dan setelah nyawanya terkumpul, akhirnya ia-

"ARGH!"

-berteriak kencang, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya ingin berteriak lagi adalah ketika ia ingat bahwa hari ini roockie 9 mengadakan makan-makan di Yakiniku Q untuk merayakan kebebasannya. Parahnya, kemarin ia tak menolak. Lalu, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi semua teman-temannya dengan dirinya yang seperti ini?

**TBC**

Ini adalah fic yaoi pertama saya. Mungkin karakter Sasuke disini OOC banget ya. Maaf, saya nggak bisa buat karakter Sasuke nggak OOC jika ceritanya aja seperti ini.

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU're GIRL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : Naruto-Sasuke (Narusasu)**

**by : Rannada Youichi**

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Namun apa jadinya jika ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan langkah terbaik yang harus ia ambil. Ia akui bahwa dirinya memang bodoh, bermain-main dengan salah satu barang milik Orochimaru yang seharusnya ia tahu sangat berbahaya. Namun bagaimana lagi? Yang ia tahu, penyesalan tak akan merubah segalanya.

* * *

'Tsunade.'

Dalam hatinya menyebutkan satu orang yang ia yakini bisa memberikan solusi atas permasalahannya saat itu. Namun, bagaimana jika Tsunade menanyakan kronologis kejadian yang akhirnya membuat dirinya menjadi perempuan? Apakah dia siap berbohong? Padahal baru kemarin dia keluar dari penjara bawah tanah yang mengerikan. Apakah ia harus berkata jujur? Oh-itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Ok, itu adalah permasalahan mudah. Uchiha mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk melawan kata-kata Tsunade nanti. 'Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Tarik nafas dalam-dalan, buat dirimu setenang mungkin dan aku yakin kau akan selamat,' hatinya berusaha menghibur.

Sasuke segera menyambar jubah hitamnya. Ia merasa berbahaya jika keluar hanya menggunakan kaos biru dengan celana putih selutut yang saat itu ia pakai. Ia belum siap jika semua orang di Konoha mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

Sasuke telah sampai di depan pintu kantor Hokage. Dengan tidak sopannya, ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Uchiha," geram Tsunade setelah Sasuke telah berada di hadapan sang Hokage.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa yang dinamakan tata krama, Uchiha? Seharusnya kau bersikap sopan padaku. Dengan sekali perintah kau bisa kujebloskan ke penjara," ancam Tsunade.

Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dan memang ia tak peduli.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," nada Sasuke terdengar tidak seperti orang yang meminta bantuan, malah terkesan dingin dan terdengar pemaksaan, seolah-olah mengandung makna 'Mau tak mau kau harus membantuku!'

Tsunade benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara berpikir manusia es di depannya. Dengan tak sopannya, si Uchiha masuk ke dalam kantornya dan setelah itu meminta bantuannya? Dengan nada memerintah pula? Naruto bahkan yang ia kira adalah orang yang paling tidak sopan di dunia ini bisa dikalahkan dengan ketidaksopanan bocah raven di hadapannya.

Sizune yang melihat tatapan menusuk Tsunade yang ditujukan pada Sasuke merinding. Ia salut pada Sasuke yang tak gentar sedikitpun di tatap dengan pandangan seperti itu. Sasuke malah membalas tatapan dingin Tsunade dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin.

Tsunade berjalan pelan menuju sang Uchiha. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil pada diri Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau sependek ini, Uchiha," ejek Tsunade.

Sasuke mendongak. Memang tingginya hanya sampai di dagu Tsunade. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya murka. Akhirnya, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah mengambil 3 langkah mundur-

SRET

-Sasuke menarik tali jubah hitamnya membuat jubahnya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Tsunade dan Sizune terpaku. Wajah yang cantik dibalut dengan kulit yang putih serta tubuhnya yang ramping membuat Tsunade dan Sizune tanpa sadar menganga. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mengenal sosok cantik di hadapan mereka sebagai Sasuke jika tak memperhatikan rambut model pantat ayamnya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya Tsunade yang telah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau bisa merubahku menjadi seperti yang seharusnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade yang baru saja ditanyakan.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu jika kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini."

"Aku menolak," sanggah Sasuke.

Tsunade menyeringai, "Menolak? Itu artinya kau harus bersiap-siap menjadi seorang perempuan untuk seumur hidupmu."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah satu kaum dengan Tsunade ataupun Suzune. Ia masih ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki yang menikah dengan perempuan kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku berubah menjadi perempuan setelah aku membuka sebuah kertas gulungan yang aku temukan di laci kamarku," ya-tak apalah. Setidaknya 50% dari kalimat yang diucapkannya memang benar, walaupun sisanya bohong.

Tsunade tampak tak percaya. "Kau berusaha membodohiku, eh-Uchiha? Memang siapa yang meletakkan kertas gulungan bodoh itu di laci kamarmu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau percaya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku," tantang Sasuke.

Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, frustasi.

"Baiklah, laporanmu ku terima," ujar Tsunade pada akhirnya. Ia tak mau menghabiskan pagi indahnya untuk berdebat dengan Uchiha yang ternyata sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Jika si Uchiha tak mau memberi tahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit langkamu," imbuh Tsunade kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh-Uchiha."

Sasuke menoleh ketika Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Lebih baik kau menggunakan jubah hitammu, Uchiha. Aku tak akan heran kau tak sampai di tempat tinggalmu dengan selamat jika kau menggunakan baju seksimu," ejek Tsunade sambil menahan tawa.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade tajam. Ia segera berbalik dan mengambil jubahnya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade ada benarnya juga. Ia memang harus lebih berhati-hati untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bahwa saat ini Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang perempuan.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berniat tidak akan menghadiri acara makan-makannya dengan alasan sakit atau apalah-terserah! Yang penting dia bisa menghindar dari orang-orang Konoha. Namun, sepertinya ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam niatnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dan oh-sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Teme!" siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' kecuali Naruto?

"Hai, Teme! Kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kantor Hokage," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan acara pagi ini kan, Sasuke?"

Deg.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Aku harap kau datang, Teme. Kau tahu, aku susah payah bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengerjakan laporan misi beberapa minggu lalu. Aku tak mau acara makan-makanku rusak karena laporan sialan itu," jelas Naruto.

"Nenek Tsunade kemarin mengancamku, jika aku belum menyelesaikan laporan misiku itu, dia tak akan memperbolehkanku pergi dan mengurungku di kantor Hokage untuk menyelesaikan laporanku. Huh, aku kan tak mau terkurung di saat penyambutanmu, Teme!" imbuhnya.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto sampai berbuat seperti itu untuknya. Ia tahu, Naruto sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi. Namun, sekarang? Sepagi ini Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan gulungan kertas di tangan kiri yang ia yakin adalah laporan yang baru Naruto kerjakan. Sasuke jadi tak tega untuk tidak menghadiri acara makan-makannya dengan alasan yang ia buat-buat hanya karena tak ingin semua orang mengetahui masalahnya.

"Ya, aku akan hadir," Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar hanya dengan melihat mata biru Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pegi dulu ya, Teme," dan Naruto pun pergi. Sauke menghela nafas panjang. Tak apalah, sekali-kali membahagiakan sahabatnya.

* * *

Sasuke masih menatap pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana merubah dirinya yang ehm-cantik menjadi lebih _manly. _Rambut pantat ayamnya masih sama, mata onyx besarnya masih sama, hidungnya yang mancung masih sama, kulit putih agak pucatnya juga masih sama. Entahlah, ia merasa hanya bentuk tubuhnya yang berbeda. Namun kenapa ia merasa begitu cantik dan manis? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Tuk," Sasuke menoleh ketika ia mendengar jendelanya diketuk.

"Teme!"

"ARGH!"

Duak!

Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang sial bagi Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan begitu marah hanya karena ia masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Dan Naruto harus mengelus-elus pipi yang semakin membiru akibat pukulan dari Sasuke. Namun, setidaknya Naruto sedikit bersyukur ketika ia tak mendapatkan chidori yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme? Aku kan hanya ingin menjemputmu, tetapi kau malah memukulku," protes Naruto.

"Kau tak sopan. Kau kan bisa lewat pintu, Dobe!"

Jujur-Sasuke gelisah. Bagaimana jika Naruto sempat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya? Ia begitu menyesal tadi pagi hanya menggunakan baju biru dan celana pendeknya saja.

"Ugh~," Naruto masih mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Oh, iya Teme. Kenapa kau menggunakan jubah? Inikan bukan musim dingin. Apa kau tak kepanasan?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memperhatikan jubah putih yang membalut tubuh Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawaban ketus dari Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal.

"Teme, aku tak menyangka kau sependek ini."

Duak!

Dan akhirnya Naruto harus merasakan pukulan Sasuke tepat di wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Hyuga Neji."

Dia menatapku dan aku yakin dia menyadari ada yang salah denganku. Mata byakugan miliknya memang sangat berbahaya.

"Hyuga, bisa berbicara denganku sebentar," ucapku padanya.

Kulihat dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa dia bingung karena tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya bicara? Kalau saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupku, aku juga malas berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah," dan kami keluar, tak kuhiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Jangan kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku kepada siapapun!" ucapku langsung pada intinya. Aku harap dia tahu aku tak suka berbelit-belit.

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus. Pura-pura tak tahu,eh?

"Kau tak usah berpura-pura, Hyuga."

Dia tertawa. Sudah kuduga dia gila.

"Aku tak boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau kau berubah menjadi perempuan? Ini permintaan atau perintah?" tantangnya.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Aku tak peduli. Jika sampai ada yang tahu, aku jamin kau tak akan bisa menggunakan byakuganmu lagi," ancamku.

Dia menyeringai, "Baiklah, aku akan simpan rahasia ini baik-baik. Tetapi, aku butuh imbalan darimu."

'Dasar licik!' umpatku.

"Kau harus mau melakukan apa saja yang aku perintahkan. Tenang saja, hanya 1 kali perintah dariku."

Sudah kuduga, Hyuga sama liciknya dengan Uchiha.

"Baiklah, aku terima," aku tak punya pilihan lain kan?

**End Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke segera duduk di samping Naruto sedangkan Neji duduk di samping Hinata dan membisikinya sesuatu. Sepertinya Neji meminta Hinata untuk tidak mengatakan hal ganjil pada siapapun tentang Sasuke. Hinata Hyuga memang sudah mengetahui rahasia Sasuke sejak Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu tempat mereka berkumpul. Setidaknya Sasuke harus bersyukur karena Hinata bukan tipe penggosip hingga ia tak membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya kepada orang lain.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau kira aku kenapa, Dobe?"

"Habis kau diam saja, aku kan khawatir," ujar Naruto.

SRET

Sasuke mendongak ketika seseorang menyodorkan mangkuk nasi padanya.

"Ini, kau tampak pucat, Sasuke," ujar orang itu yang ternyata Kiba.

Sasuke menyernyit. 'Apa-apaan ini? Memang dia kira aku tak bisa ambil sendiri?' batinnya kesal.

"Kau makan ini saja, Sasuke. Daging bakarnya enak lho!" Sasuke menoleh, ternyata Sai. Apa baru saja Sai menawarinya daging bakar? Sasuke sedikit tak percaya.

Melihat Kiba dan Sai yang gencar memberikan perhatian pada Sasuke, membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan. Ia segera menyambar tomat di hadapannya.

"Ugh, Teme. Kau makan tomat ini saja. Bukankah kau suka tomat?" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Dasar Naruto! Untuk apa Sasuke ke Yakiniku Q hanya untuk makan tomat? Sasuke, kau makan sup ini saja," tawar Lee.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa.

"Hey! Ini ada apa sih?" tanya Ino. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa Sasuke mendapatkan banyak sekali perhatian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri?" sembur Shikamaru yang membuat Ino memukul kepala nanas miliknya.

"Sasuke, hari ini ayo kita kencan," ajak Kiba tiba-tiba.

Uhuk!

Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos. Kiba, apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang terkejut. Naruto, Lee, Sai, dan yang lainnya sama terkejutnya.

"Kiba, kau sudah punya Sai!" Lee memperingatkan.

Kiba tersenyum, "Aku dan Sai sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman dekat saja. Lagipula kami berjenis kelamin sama, aku laki-laki dan Sai juga laki-laki,"

"Tetapi masalahnya Sasuke juga laki-laki!" sembur Naruto.

"Ya, tetapi dia sangat cantik. Aku tertarik padanya," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba. Ia merasa bahwa laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka di hadapannya itu gila.

"Tetapi mana mau Sasuke kencan denganmu? Kau kan bau anjing!" ejek Shikamaru.

'Lebih baik kau kencan denganku saja, Sasuke!"

"Aku saja, akan kubawa kau ke manapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Tidak! Denganku saja. Aku punya semangat masa muda yang pastinya akan membuat kencan kita begitu indah!"

Bla-bla-bla..

'Glek'

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Mereka begitu gencar untuk berkencan dengannya padahal yang mereka tahu bahwa ia laki-laki, bagaimana jika mereka tahu ia telah menjadi perempuan?

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menatap kejadian di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka memang mengakui Sasuke Uchiha memang hebat. Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki yang dapat menaklukan berjubel lelaki keren di Konoha dengan begitu mudah. Sedangkan mereka berempat? Oh-jangan tanya. Bahkan tak satupun diantara mereka yang pernah diajak berkencan.

"Maaf, tetapi Sasuke dan aku sudah berjanji akan kencan nanti siang," sebuah suara memperingatkan.

Semua mata mencari si sumber suara, ternyata Hyuga Neji.

Apa? Hyuga Neji?

Sasuke menatap Neji meminta penjelasan. Neji berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke dan kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kemarin aku mengajak Sasuke kencan dan dia menyetujuinya," Neji mencoba menjelaskan.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Neji. Otak jeniusnya berusaha mencerna apa maksud Neji membuat kebohongan seperti itu. Dan mata onyx nya tanpa sadar bertemu dengan mata tanpa pupil milik Hyuga Hinata. Walaupun memang Sasuke tahu bahwa dia bukanlah pembaca perasaan yang baik, namun ia yakin ada sedikit kecemburuan yang terlihat dari mata Hinata itu. 'Apa jangan-jangan semua ini untuk membuat perempuan Hyuga itu cemburu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, karena sudah mulai siang, aku dan Sasuke pamit pergi dulu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah tanpa kami,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Neji menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke pergi. Sasuke tak menyadari ada sepasang mata biru langit yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

'Apa kau memang tak mencintaiku, Teme?' batinnya.

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan beriringan. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Neji dan Sasuke yang memang pendiam merasa nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan seperti itu. Hingga Sasuke merasakan byakugan Neji tiba-tiba aktif.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih mengaktifkan byakugannya mencari objek yang ia yakin baru saja bersembunyi di balik semak. Namun, tak ada. Padahal ia yakin ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Neji. Jawaban seperti itu membuat Sasuke mendengus, 'Jawaban bodoh,' batinnya.

Neji masih diam di tempatnya. Masih memikirkan siapakah orang di balik semak itu. Satu hal yang ia yakini, orang itu bukan dari desa Konoha. Neji tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protes Neji.

"Memang aku peduli?" balas Sasuke dingin.

Neji menatap Sasuke sebal. "Kau cantik, tetapi sayangnya kau lebih galak dari Tsunade-sama. Kau bukan tipe ku,"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku cantik dan aku tahu tipe mu, Hyuga Hinata kan?" dari nada Sasuke, Neji tahu Sasuke sedang mengejeknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Neji. Tentu saja ia kesal, sahabat-sahabatnya saja tidak tahu perihal cintanya pada Hinata. Namun Sasuke? Baru tadi pagi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Sasuke keluar dari penjara, tetapi Sasuke sudah tahu rahasianya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Hey, bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

"Kencan saja dengan Hinata!" dan Sasuke meninggalkan Neji tanpa memperdulikan mimik protes yang jelas-jelas terlihat dalam wajah Neji.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia rindu dengan tempat latihannya yang sering digunakan tim 7 dulu. Akhirya dia memutuskan, untuk datang ke tempat itu. Daripada ia hanya mati kebosanan di kamarnya?

Sasuke sejak tadi tak menyadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan mata yang semerah rambutnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringai, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu pernah ia lawan telah berubah menjadi sesosok perempuan yang begitu cantik, membuatnya yakin untuk segera menjalankan rencananya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Akan ku dapatkan kau," gumamnya dan kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon besar setelah ia sampai di tempat latihannya dulu. Ia ingat, pohon inilah tempat tim 7 beristirahat setelah latihan. Ia ingat di tempat itulah ia dan Naruto sering bertengkar, saling mengejek, saling melempar pandangan sebal, di tempat itulah Sakura sering mengajaknya berkencan, dan di tempat itulah Sasuke sering mendapatkan nasihat dari gurunya, Hatake Kakashi yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya.

"Kau kesini juga?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dobe, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto di tempat itu.

"Ya, aku memang sering kesini. Ini adalah tempat latihan favoritku. Lalu kau? Kenapa kau juga kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Walaupun Sasuke begitu ketus dan dingin padanya, namun hanya dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya telah membuat dirinya begitu bahagia.

"Kau masih ingat kenangan tempat ini, Teme?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya menutupi rasa sakit di perutnya. Entahlah-ia tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya begitu sakit.

"Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku kemari. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan tim 7 di tempat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur ketika kau akhirnya kembali, Teme,"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya meremas perutnya yang begitu sakit. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk berusaha meredam rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Aku ingat ketika aku sering mengejekmu, menantang mu berkelahi. Aku juga ingat ketika kita-"

Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke sebelum ia melanjutkan, namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke terlihat kesakitan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto menyadari ada hal yang aneh pada sahabatnya.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil bergumam, "Tak apa."

Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya.

"Te-Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat.

"I-itu," Naruto menunjuk jubah bagian belakang Sasuke. Di bagian belakang agak di bawah pinggang ada bercak merah yang ia yakin darah. Jubah putih Sasuke memperjelas semuanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa pernah melihat Sakura mengalaminya. Apa jangan-jangan? 'Tidak! Sasuke walaupun berwajah cantik, tetapi ia laki-laki!' batinnya.

'BRUK,'

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia Sasuke limbung hingga terjatuh ke rumput dan pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menghilangkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

**TBC**

Hai! Akhirnya update!

Mungkin ada yang menanyakan kapan teman-teman Sasuke akan tahu yang sebenarnya tentang perubahan pada dirinya? Itu mungkin di chap depan. Jadi jangan bosan untuk baca ya…

Terima kasih banyak Nada ucapkan bagi senpai-senpai yang udah review.

Dan ini balasan review chap 1 yang nggak log in:

**Guest (1) : **Makasih udah suka. Aku juga suka banget sama Narusasu lho! Chap ini udah kupanjangin, semoga suka. Makasih ya udah review! Review lagi ya…

**Guest (2) : **Hehe, makasih udah bilang ini keren, jadi malu! Reaksi temen-temen Sasu ngeliat Sasu jadi cewek? Tentu saja heboh! Sasu kan jadi cantik,imut, ngegemesin, dll! Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya…

**Na: **Ini memang Narusasu. Jangan khawatir Sasuke tetep dingin, lama-kelamaan ia juga akan semanis wajahnya kok. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya…

**NN: **Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah review. Review lagi ya…

**Fihyeniie : **Salam kenal juga! Ini udah ada lanjutannya kok. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya…

**Guest (3): **Makasih ya udah bilang fic ini keren. Hehe…Di atas udah kudeskripsikan tentang fisik Sasuke saat jadi cewek. Saat ini Sasuke masih menggunakan model pantat ayamnya, biar tetap kelihatan cowok walaupun wajahnya nggak ngedukung itu. Doakan aja moga-moga suatu hari nanti Sasuke mau menerima dirinya dan mau dandan ala cewek pada umumnya. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya…

**Sekali lagi Nada ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang mau baca cerita ini. **

**Jangan lupa review ya…**

Rannada Youichi


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU're GIRL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : Naruto-Sasuke (Narusasu)**

**by : Rannada Youichi**

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Namun apa jadinya jika ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?

Naruto terlihat gelisah. Sesekali ia menatap pintu kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Naruto begitu khawatir mengingat baru beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke memukul pipinya begitu keras. Namun sekarang? Sasuke bahkan tak sadarkan diri.

'Lama sekali,' batinnya tak sabar.

CEKLEK

Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangan Sasuke dirawat dibuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Tsunade-baachan," tanyanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, bohong ataukah jujur?

"Tsunade-baachan, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Aku pikir Sasuke telah sembuh total, namun perkiraanku salah. Dampak dari pertarungan kalian berdua melawan Madara membuat beberapa organ dalamnya mengalami kerusakan," Tsunade akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbohong. Ia pikir, inilah jalan terbaik. Tsunade merasa cukup kasihan pada keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu jika rahasianya terbongkar disaat dia belum siap menerima apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

'Semoga Naruto percaya,' batin Tsunade.

"Nenek pikir aku percaya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Naruto merasa ia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke sahabatnya, dan yang membuat Naruto kesal ketika Tsunade berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Naruto tahu Tsunade baru saja mengatakan sebuah kebohongan padanya. Mengenal Tsunade lebih dari 3 tahun membuat Naruto tahu gerak-gerik Tsunade.

"Naruto, aku tak berbohong. Organ dalam Sasuke memang mengalami kerusakan karena-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Baachan! Apa sulitnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Aku sahabatnya! Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua bualan yang baru saja kau katakan padaku?"

Tsunade tersentak. Ia merasa pernah melihat tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang saat itu ia lihat dari mata biru langit Naruto. Tatapan milik kekasihnya dulu. Tatapan cinta yang dapat membuatnya merasakan nyaman di tengah gejolak perang yang dulu melanda ke 5 negara besar. Namun, kali ini ia melihat tatapan cinta itu dari sepasang mata biru laut di hadapannya.

'Apa kau mencintai Sasuke, Naruto?' tanya Tsunade dalam hati.

"Nenek Tsu-"

"Baiklah. Akan aku beritahu apa yang terjadi yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke."

Naruto menatap Tsunade lekat. Tak ingin satu kata pun terlewat dari pendengarannya.

"Sasuke mengalami menstruasi."

Deg.

Satu kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Tsunade membuat mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Apakah Tsunade berusaha membohonginya lagi? 'Menstruasi? Bukankah Sasuke laki-laki?'

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi pada Sasuke. Saat ini, dan mungkin seterusnya, Sasuke bukan lagi seorang laki-laki. Dia telah menjadi seorang perempuan. Sasuke masih berusaha merahasiakannya, aku harap kau mengerti mengapa ia tak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya."

Naruto menunduk. 'Sasuke, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu?' batinnya.

* * *

Sasuke mencium bau obat-obatan di sekitarnya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih membuatnya berpikir cukup lama untuk mengetahui dimana ia saat itu berada.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Uchiha."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Tsunade dan Sizune berjalan mendekatinya. Saat itulah dia tahu bahwa dia saat itu sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke. Entahlah, ia masih bimbang apakah lak-eh perempuan di hadapannya ini akan siap menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tsunade khawatir jika Sasuke akan nekat bunuh diri jika tahu semuanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tuntut Sasuke membuat akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk memberi tahu pasiennya itu.

"Kau mengalami menstruasi pertamamu," tutur Tsunade yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendelik tak percaya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia berharap beberapa detik yang lalu ia salah dengar. 'Mengalami menstruasi? Eh-jangan bercanda!'

"Kau mengalami menstruasi, Uchiha. Kau mengalami hal yang biasa perempuan dapatkan setiap bulan. Harus kau ketahui bahwa organ reproduksimu ternyata sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi organ reproduksi perempuan, bahkan aku tak menemukan hormon laki-laki dalam tubuhmu. Kupikir suatu hari nanti pun kau bisa hamil."

Sasuke menunduk dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia benci. Benci! Benci dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menerima semua kenyataan bodoh yang harus ia jalani saat ini, besok, besoknya lagi, bahkan selamanya.

"Uchiha, mungkin ini berat. Tetapi aku harap kau bisa menerimanya," nasihat Sizune.

"Tidak adakah jalan lain untukku menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu?" tanya Sasuke putus asa.

Tsunade menggeleng membuat Sasuke kembali menunduk.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan kertas gulungan itu dari Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade. Pertanyaan Tsunade itu tanpa sadar membuatnya meremas selimut putih yang digunakannya. Ia menyesal, sungguh! Kenapa ia sebodoh itu dengan mencuri kertas gulungan yang ia tak tahu apa isinya? Dimana Sasuke Uchiha yang penuh perhitungan dalam bertindak?

"Jika memang iya, maka kau akan terjebak dalam wujud perempuan untuk selama-lamanya. Aku mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu tetua Konoha, bahwa kertas gulungan itu adalah kertas gulungan milik klan Yogure yang menjadi pengkhianat Konoha pada masa pemerintahan Hokage ke 2. Mereka menggunakan jurus dari kertas gulungan itu untuk melakukan penyamaran jika melakukan penyusupan atau memata-matai aktivitas di Konoha dengan merubah wujud dari laki-laki ke perempuan dan sebaliknya. Namun, satu kelemahan dari jurus itu adalah bahwa jika seseorang sudah berubah menjadi wujudnya yang baru, maka dia tak bisa merubah menjadi wujudnya yang lama kecuali dengan meminum darah saudaranya sendiri. Untuk itulah jurus dalam kertas gulungan itu menjadi salah satu jurus terlarang.

Dan kau Uchiha, kau bukan dari klan Yogure, jadi kau meminum darah siapapun tak akan bisa mengembalikanmu ke wujudmu semula. Dan satu fakta yang tak bisa kau bantah, bahwa tak ada satupun klan tersebut yang masih hidup. Mereka semua telah tewas ketika melakukan pemberontakan dengan Konoha," Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Namun aku tak tahu bagaimana Orochimaru bisa mendapatkan kertas gulungan itu," imbuh Tsunade.

Sasuke diam. Memikirkan semua itu hanya membuatnya ingin mati saja. Ia yakin jika Naruto tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu, ninja berambut pirang itu akan membujuknya habis-habisan agar menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu. Ya-Naruto pastinya akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya tetap hidup dan-

Oh, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat satu hal. Bukankah orang yang terakhir kali bersamanya sebelum ia pingsan adalah Naruto?

"Apa Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Tsunade mengangguk ragu. Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya-frustasi.

"Kenapa kau harus memberitahu dia? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun?"

"Naruto yang kau kenal sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal dulu, Uchiha. Saat ini dia lebih cerdik dari perkiraanmu. Aku sudah berusaha menutupinya, tetapi dia tak percaya dan bahkan membentakku. Lagipula, memang sudah saatnya dia tahu semuanya. Dia sahabatmu, Uchiha dan dia berhak tahu," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke tak membalas, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Naruto nanti.

* * *

Naruto berjalan riang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia genggam seikat bunga untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke. Walaupun ia yakin 99 persen bunga yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke pada akhirnya akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Naruto, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Sizune ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Menjenguk Teme," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan seikat bunga yang dibawanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu? Dia sudah pulang kemarin malam. Tsunade-sama sudah mengizinkannya pulang karena keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau belum bertemu dengannya, Naruto? Bukankah kalian bertetangga?" tanya Sizune.

Naruto sontak menggeleng. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak pulang ke apartemen mengingat tadi malam ia lihat lampu apartemen Sasuke mati sejak sore. Lalu kemana Sasuke?

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto. Ada tugas dari Tsunade-sama yang harus aku kerjakan,"pamit Sizune yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Naruto.

'Kemanakah kau, Sasuke?'

* * *

Selama lebih dari 3 jam Naruto duduk di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Ia menunggu Sasuke pulang, tetapi nyatanya jerih payahnya nihil. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan datang ke apartemennya itu. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke sendiri. Padahal, ia sudah menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto mencari Sasuke di Ichiraku, di tempat biasa mereka latihan, bahkan di kompleks Uchiha. Namun, ia masih belum menemukannya. Jujur-ia khawatir. Kekhawatirannya didasarkan pada keadaan Sasuke saat itu. Walaupun ia tak tahu dan tak bisa membaca bagaimana perasaan Sasuke tiap harinya, namun ia yakin Sasuke dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Naruto merasa sedetik yang lalu jantungnya tak berdetak ketika ia melihat orang yang dicarinya ternyata sedang duduk di tepi danau dengan kedua tanganya yang memeluk lututnya. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk mendekati si Uchiha. Ia takut, Sasuke akan lari darinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lirih.

Laki-laki yang saat itu sedang menatap danau dengan kedua mata onyx nya tersentak ketika ia dengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto," dan satu nama terlontar dari bibirnya. Sasuke sontak berdiri dan beranjak pergi namun kalah cepat dari Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan mendekap Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memberontak, namun Naruto tak menyerah. Ia kuatkan dekapannya yang membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa Naruto bukanlah sosok lemah yang ia lihat dulu. Sosok lemah dulu yang sering ia hina kini telah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke, aku mohon. Jangan menghindariku," pinta Naruto yang membuat Sasuke berhenti berontak.

"Jangan menghindariku, Sasuke. Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kau bisa menjadikanku pelampiasan atau alat yang dapat membuatmu melupakan masalahmu. Itu cukup Sasuke, yang penting kau tak menghindariku!" tutur Naruto lemah. Dalam hatinya ia cukup kecewa dengan Sasuke yang tak mau bersikap terbuka padanya, padahal dirinya sudah menganggap Sasuke lebih dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu posisiku, Dobe. Kau tak mengerti perasaan-"

"Untuk itulah buat aku mengerti!" bentak Naruto yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Teme, aku tahu mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Tetapi asal kau tahu, bagiku kau adalah orang yang paling berarti bagiku."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berarti bagi Naruto, tetapi mendengar posisinya yang paling berarti bagi pemuda berambut kuning itu membuatnya merasa tak pantas. Selama ini ia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang menyebalkan, hingga Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama Teme. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik nama panggilan Teme ia menjadi yang paling berarti.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak pulang sejak tadi malam?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan ia lepaskan pelukannnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memang tidak pulang sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto. Bahkan ia rela tidak tidur hingga pagi menjelang di tepi danau.

"Baka! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu! Berarti kau belum makan?"

Ok-Naruto sudah keterlaluan. Ia baru saja memanggil salah satu anggota klan Konoha yang terkenal selalu mewariskan kejeniusannya pada setiap generasi dengan sebutan baka?

"Sasuke! Jadi benar kau belum makan?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan nada setengah membentak. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan mie ramen di Ichiraku. Sekalian kau mentraktirku."

Sasuke hanya dapat memutar kedua mata onyx nya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia tak heran, bukankah Uzumaki Naruto memang selalu seenaknya?

* * *

"Iya, tetapi aku yakin ini memang berita terkakurat."

"Tetapi mana mungkin Sasuke-kun menjadi perempuan?"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bahkan aku pikir selama ini Sasuke memang perempuan. Kulit putih pucat, mata onyx besar, bibir tipis, dan lainnya yang bahkan lebih indah darimu."

'PLETAK!'

Sasuke dan Naruto masih mematung di depan Ichiraku. Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas beberapa orang membicarakannya di kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto. Ia mendengar suara Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia ragu untuk masuk, namun Naruto malah menyeretnya ke dalam.

Semua pengunjung yang ternyata teman-teman seangkatan mereka mematung di tempat dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut mengaga menandakan begitu terkejutnya mereka. Dalam hati mereka takut jika Sasuke akan menghabisi mereka dengan mata sharingannya. Mereka yakin Sasuke tahu mereka baru saja membicarakannya.

Namun ternyata apa yang mereka kira ternyata tidak terjadi. Sasuke tidak mengaktifkan sharinganya, ia malah duduk di kursi kosong dan memesan satu mangkok ramen ekstra tomat. Hal itu membuat mereka semua lega, setidaknya mereka masih bisa bernafas.

Lee menatap Sasuke takjub, begitu juga yang lainnya. Sasuke memang sangat cantik, bahkan mengalahkan Tsunade yang terkenal paling cantik se-Konoha. Tatapan ketus dan tajam dari mata onyx Sasuke juga menjadi salah satu daya pikat untuk menarik perhatian. Selain itu, Sasuke juga terkenal jenius. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu sempurna di mata mereka, membuat mereka begitu menginginkannya.

Sasuke memang merasa bahwa teman-temannya memperhatikannya. Dan jujur hal itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Sasuke, ehm… Maukah kau kencan denganku hari ini?" tanya Kiba membuat semua orang di kedai itu terbelalak tak percaya, "Ini bukan situasi yang tepat, baka!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke akan pergi kencan denganku!" yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"Siapa juga yang mau kencan denganmu, Lee! Sasuke itu pantasnya denganku!"

"Denganku!"

"Denganku!"

"Denganku!"

BRAK!

Semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke dengan mata onyx nya menatap mereka tajam. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat sekali dia sedang kesal. Mereka yakin mereka tak bisa selamat kali ini.

"Selamat siang!"

Semua menoleh. Di depan kedai terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah menatap mereka dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya-tampan. Sasuke-ia merasa ia mengenal orang itu. Namun dimana? Ia tak tahu.

"Selamat siang!" sapanya lagi.

"Siang!" balas mereka serentak.

"Boleh aku makan disini? Apa masih ada kursi kosong?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Ini, masih ada kursi kosong," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Sasuke. Mereka harus bersyukur dengan kedatangan orang asing itu, setidaknya dapat menunda Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu hampir mengamuk.

"Oh, iya. Kau siapa dan untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku datang dari Desa Hujan. Aku adalah salah satu pengawal tuan Dogure yang saat ini sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan Hokage ke 5," jawabnya. "Oh, iya. Namaku Sura Hazumi," sambungnya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Dan cia-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage!" serunya lantang. Dan kemudian dilanjutkan Lee, Neji, dan yang lainnya.

"Eh, maaf. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Sura kepada perempuan di sampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Perempuan itu-Sasuke, tak menjawab.

"Ehm, dia Sasuke Uchiha. Maaf ya, Sura! Dia memang agak pendiam. Bahkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya kebanyakan kata-kata dingin yang menyakitkan. Selama aku mengenalnya, tak pernah dia sekalipun memujiku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sura terlihat tertarik, "Benarkah? Jadi kalian sudah kenal lama, ya…?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, kami adalah satu tim bimbingan Kakashi Hatake. Kami berdua dengan Sakura-chan adalah anggota tim 7. Kami-"

"Cukup Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sadar kau telah mengatakan banyak hal tentangku kepada orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

Naruto menatap Sura dengan pandangan minta maaf. Ia merasa Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Jika memang Sasuke tak suka, bukankah akan lebih baik dikatakan secara baik-baik?

"Maaf, Sura. Sasuke memang tertutup. Ia tak suka jika banyak orang mengetahui tentang dirinya. Aku harap kau mengerti," ujar Naruto.

Sura terseyum,"Tak apa. Lagipula aku memang lancang. Tidak seharusnya aku tadi mendengarkan banyak hal tentang kalian. Aku sadar aku hanya orang baru," kata Sura sopan yang membuat Naruto merasa lebih tak enak.

"Baguslah jika kau merasa seperti itu. Akan lebih baik kau segera menghabiskan makananmu dan pergi jauh-jauh dari Konoha."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke baru saja membuat seisi kedai terperanjat.

Sejak ia masuk ke kedai, ia memang sudah menyadari bahwa Sasuke Uchiha selalu memperhatikannya, seolah-olah mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Dalam diam, Sura menyeringai, 'Menarik,'

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sura pun pergi tanpa menghabiskan ramennya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto geram. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan berdiri beranjak pergi.

"Walaupun aku menjelaskan, kau tak akan mengerti."

BRUK

"Ugh~" Sasuke sedikit merintih ketika ia rasakan Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di tembok dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, jangan kasar-kasar pada Sasuke!" seru Kiba.

Naruto tak peduli, ia masih menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke, katakan apa alasanmu!"

SING

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya membuat Naruto sontak mundur. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia merasakan kesal yang amat sangat pada Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sangsi apakah suatu hari nanti Naruto bisa menjadi Hokage jika masih sepolos itu? Apa Naruto tak berpikir hal fatal yang bisa diakibatkan oleh perkatannya? Dengan mudahnya Naruto memberi tahukan urusan pribadinya pada orang yang bahkan baru saja dikenalinya.

"Uchiha."

Deg.

'Dia-kenapa dia masih hidup?'

"Lama tak berjumpa, Uchiha Sasuke."

Semua sama, hanya matanya yang berbeda. Dimana mata coklatnya? Kenapa berubah menjadi berwarna merah?

SRET

Pergerakan yang begitu cepat membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut. Sosok itu telah berada di depannya.

"Sasori," gumam Sasuke dengan menatap mata merah di depannya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sasori menyeringai, "Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke. Dan kulihat sekarang sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Jadi benar kabar angin yang beredar, Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah menjadi perempuan?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemungkinan terburuk baginya adalah semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Kau tak menanyakan untuk apa aku datang kemari?" tanya Sasori. Mata merahnya masih menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apa itu penting, eh-Sura Hazumi?"

Sasori menyeringai. Ia sudah menduga Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sura Hazumi. Dan ternyata terbukti, karena Sura Hazumi adalah Sasori.

"Kau memang jenius, sama seperti Itachi. Padahal sudah susah payah aku menyamar menjadi seorang Sura Hazumi, tetapi sepertinya gagal." ujar Sasori.

"Cih, kau mengatakan tadi sebagai penyamaran? Bahkan orang paling bodoh pun tahu bahwa itu kau, Sasori."

Sasori menyeringai, "Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa teman-temanmu itu bodoh, Sasuke."

"Memang benar," perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi. Kau benar-benar mirip Itachi." Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku kemari untuk menawarkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam Akatsuki."

Mata onyx Sasuke sontak terbelalak. Akatsuki? Masih adakah organisasi Akatsuki?

"Mungkin kau heran bagaimana mungkin Akatsuki masih ada padahal pemimpin kami dan hampir semua anggota Akatsuki telah tewas. Tetapi, masih ada aku dan Kabuto. Dan disaat masih ada aku dan Kabuto, maka Akatsuki akan tetap ada," Sasuke tak heran jika dibalik Akatsuki sekarang, Kabuto berperan cukup besar.

"Masuklah ke dalam Akatsuki, Sasuke. Bukankah kau haus darah? Apa jangan-jangan kau lupa bagaimana cara membunuh?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau seolah-olah bisa mengalahkanku, Sasori."

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke. Aku tak akan membawamu hari ini. Kenapa? Karena aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kau lah yang akan datang padaku, meminta pertolongan dariku, dan dengan suka rela menjadikan dirimu sebagai salah satu anggota Akatsuki." kata Sasori yakin dan-

SRET

Dia menghilang.

Menyisakan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Sasori. Bagaimana Sasori seyakin itu bahwa dirinya akan masuk ke dalam organisasi kriminal itu?

* * *

Naruto merasa tak enak hati setiap ia ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Memang dalam hati Naruto mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, ia tak seharusnya memberi tahu sesuatu yang pribadi miliknya pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Bisa jadikan mereka musuh?

"Bagaimana? Jadi beli tidak?" bentakkan itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat itu Naruto sedang berada di salah satu toko yang selama ia hidup, baru saat itulah dia memasukinya. Kalau bukan karena untuk Sasuke, mana mau Naruto memasuki toko yang didominasi warna pink?

"Ehem!"

"Ya, aku jadi membelinya," dalam hati ia berniat di sisa hidupnya ia tak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di jendela apartemennya, memandangi pahatan patung Hokage yang menjadi kebanggaan Desa Konoha. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia dulu hampir menghancurkan desa seindah Konoha?

"Sasuke!" lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Naruto-berdiri di atas pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Turunlah! Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu!" pinta Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas, namun apa boleh buat? Naruto terlihat begitu gembira dan ia ingin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto ramah ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan Naruto membuat Naruto merasa Sasuke masih marah padanya.

"Teme, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Teme, apa kau-"

"Tidak, Dobe! Aku tidak marah padamu!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas. Marah atau tidak, Sasuke sama saja, suka membentakknya.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke menyernyit heran.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun berniat menerima pemberian Naruto.

"Terima saja!"

Sasuke menerima sodoran dari Naruto. Ia buka kantung plastik itu dan ia terkejut dengan isinya, "Kau memberiku gelang?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Ya, itu sebagai tanda maafku, Teme!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengamati baik-baik gelang pemberian Naruto. "NS? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia melihat gelang pemberian Naruto terdapat bandul berhuruf NS.

"Tentu saja Naruto-Sasuke!" jawab Naruto lantang.

Sasuke menyernyit, 'Naruto-Sasuke? Apa maksudnya?'

"Aku tak janji untuk menggunakannya, Dobe!"

Naruto menangguk mengerti, "Tak apa. Yang penting kau menerima gelang itu. Dan sebagai imbalannya karena aku membelikanmu gelang, maka kau harus mentraktirku ramen!" dan Naruto langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke pergi ke Ichiraku tanpa memikirkan umpatan Sasuke yang tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Naruto.

**Di tempat lain.**

"Kapan kita akan melaksanakannya?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat kepada laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Tidak lama lagi. Tidak lama lagi, maka ia akan bergabung dengan kita. Dan aku yakin, bukan kita yang akan membawanya kemari, tetapi dirinya sendiri yang akan datang. Aku jamin itu," dan kemudian seringai terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

'Tak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku, Uchiha Sasuke.'

**TBC**

Hai-hai-hai!

Nada kembali!

Terima kasih banyak atas review Anda yang buat aku jadi bersemangat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Maaf banget ternyata banyak typo nya di chapter 2.

Dan Nada tekankan, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha versi perempuan tetap memakai model rambut pantat ayam! Namun, suatu hari nanti, Sasuke akan menerima perubahan dirinya dan akan menjadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sebagaimana mestinya. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca ya…

**Terima kasih Nada ucapkan kepada:**

Akasaka Kirachiha, mendokusai144, Haruno Saomi, Dee chan-tik, Aicinta, Ida, QRen, Ai-chan, Ariza, Roseamanlle, pindanglicious, Naomi, Lumina Lulison, ha-chan.

Salam hangat,

Rannada Youichi


End file.
